Deuce! Two points for love
by Quim Xian
Summary: They were rivals, not only in tennis but love too. He never thought he liked her that bad. Only one game, only 2 points more and he would win; but why it was that hard? why he was fighting with that effort? He didn't like her or he did?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis, this and its characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi.  
**

 **I speak spanish so, this is new for me, enjoy it! (And please Correct me, it'll be very helpful)**

 **DEUCE! Two Points for Love  
**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting.**

Spring, a young girl with crimson eyes and brown hair was sitting before the mirror preparing herself for the first day of class of the year. While she was doing her braids, a lot of thoughts roamed her mind robbing her peace. "It's been two years" she thought. "I wonder how he looks like now... probably handsome like always" She smiled sadly. A clock rang on the first floor reminding the girl that it was time to leave. "Damn it! I have to go now or I'll be late" She took her bag and went downstairs as fast as she could, she opened the door and stepped out of the house.

"Sakuno!" her mom called her with an angry voice "Will you leave without taking your breakfast?"

"Sorry mom, don't have enough time" then the young lady started to run.

"Oh god, why you made my girl like this?" Her mother sighed with frustration.

/

Meanwhile in the international airport of New York, a guy with dark green hair and amber eyes was buying his favorite soda while he waited for his flight, then a guy that looked like an older version of him appeared in front of him.

"So, Chibisuke, do you really want to go back to japan?" The older guy questioned him. The boy looked him with disdain.

"... Yeah" He merely responded.

"What is it, Chibisuke? You don't have a good reason for that... Or maybe... do you have a girlfriend in japan?" He questioned excited.

"... Not really" an incomprehensible expression crossed his face.

"Oh..." He was about to question something else when a message announcing the flight cut him off.

"I have to go, see you later, Ryoga" the boy waved his hand and walked to the boarding area.

"Yeah..." Ryoga grinned "Chibisuke, you really have grown a lot, huh?" He thought with a kind of pride.

/

"Hey! Sakuno!" A brown haired girl with pigtails called the crimson eyed girl. Sakuno turned to her with a shocked look.

"Tomo-chan, you gave me a fright" The girl said.

"Sorry. Say Sakuno, did you hear the big news?" She looked very excited.

"No, what?" the crimson eyed girl responded.

"The prince Ryoma returns to japan!" She shouted with excitement.

"Eh?" Sakuno looked her with a big shocked expression.

"Uhm? Is something wrong? You don't look… happy" Tomo-chan stared at her waiting for an answer.

"It's not like that... It's just, I..." Suddenly Sakuno's grandmother appeared to cut her off.

"Sakuno" the old woman waved her hand as a greet to Tomo-chan and her "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure" The crimson eyed girl answered.

"I think you already know that Ryoma will return to Japan, don't you?" Sakuno nodded "Right. Then, can I ask you a favor?" She nodded again hesitantly "I promised his mom that I will go to pick him up, but now, I'm too busy for that. I tried to call her and Nanjirou but none of them replied me. Probably, she is with her niece right now, and Nanjirou, that lazy man doesn't care a thing about his son! So, please Sakuno, can you go to pick him up?" The old woman smiled ashamed.

"W-What?" Sakuno cried out "N-No way, grandma, Why me?" She complained.

"Because you are a close friend of him" She answered.

"But-!" The bell for class change sounded.

"Oh my, I have to go" The old woman left leaving the girl in mid-sentence.

"Sakuno, what did your grandma tell you?" The girl with the pigtails questioned.

"N-Nothing important" She answered nervously. Sakuno preferred to keep that as a secret for her friend; knowing how the girl could react, it was a wise decision.

"Nothing, uh?" Tomo-chan looked her with suspicion.

/

A few minutes before the school day ended, the crimson eyed girl received a message of her grandmother with the place and time of the flight arrival. Sakuno saw the message and sigh in frustration "Why? Why me?" She lamented in her thoughts "It's not like I hate Ryoma-kun or something, I like him and he… he already knows that… Damn! How did I do such a thing?" She punished herself while she remembered _that_ moment.

 _Flash Back_

She was a 14 years old girl, for some reason her grandmother has sent her to the U-17 as a viewer and her rep. She was walking around the city totally lost when she saw a familiar guy approaching to her, Echizen Ryoma, or 'Ryoma-kun' for her. He looked at her with a confused expression for a long time and then he finally spoke "What are you doing here, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma was wearing an American's rep uniform.

"So, It's true" She whispered ignoring his question but the amber eyed guy listened her.

"Yeah... sorry, your fortune slip didn't work like you wanted" He shifted his gaze "So, what are you doing here?" He repeated the question.

"Oh, my grandma sent me as her representative, and now I'm looking for the place where Japan reps are staying, but I think I'm a little... lost."

"Hmm… Follow me, I take you there". He said. Sakuno's eyes glowed before his words.

"Really?" He nodded slightly. "Thank you, Ryoma-kun" She happily said. That really was an unusual event coming from him. Since a time ago, he was strangely acting more 'warm' with her. "Maybe something is changing in my favor" She thought, then she shocked her head and started to follow the guy who was a few meters ahead.

The two walked in silence until they arrived to the hotel where Japan reps were staying. Ryoma and Sakuno stopped at the door of the hotel and stayed in silence for a few seconds. Then, Sakuno started to talk.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Ryoma-kun" she made a bow in gratitude.

"It's ok" He merely responded.

"Ryoma-kun" she said shyly "I'll be supporting you no matter if you are an American rep" she felt her face was flushed.

"Uh? Why?" Ryoma questioned with a confused expression "you can think of me as your enemy now, then, why?"

"Why? Uhm… well…" She lowered her head "I think it's because… you are a great tennis player, that's it" She lied.

"Hmmm… so it's like that" She raised her head to see him, he was seeing to the street in silence while he opened and drank a Ponta. That made Sakuno smile, that little scene reminded her a lot of things and moments she has lived with him; no, he wasn't just a great tennis player for her, that was a lie from the beginning, because he was the boy she liked too.

"Ryoma-kun" She called him, he looked at her expressionless "You know… there is another reason for me to support you" Sakuno was blushed "Ryoma-kun… I… like you" she whispered and immediately lowered her head again. The amber eyed guy stayed in silence and gave a step closer to her, Sakuno's heart began to beat fast, she was too nervous she couldn't raise her head.

"Ryuzaki…"he said, suddenly a red haired guy appeared between them cutting him off.

"Koshimae! Onigiri-chan!" Ryoma gave him a cold gaze, that guy always appeared at the worst time.

"Uh? You are…" Sakuno said.

"Tooyama Kintarou from Shitenhouji, don't you remember me, Onigiri-chan?" She shook her head "We met in the national tournament" An image of Kintarou falling from a tree and eating her rice balls came to her.

"Oh! So you are that guy" She said "If you are here, that means you are a japan rep, right?" He nodded "Congratulations Tooyama-kun, it had to be hard".

"Thanks, it was" he gave her a big smile "By the way, what are you doing here, Koshimae?" Kintarou questioned "Did you come for a match?"

"No, I didn't" He answered with disdain "I just was bringing her here"

"Uhm, I see" Kintarou said a little disappointed "So, Onigiri-chan" he turned to the girl "Do you know how to make Takoyaki?"

"Well… yeah…" she answered doubtful.

"Can you make one for me? Please?" He made a puppy face. Sakuno smiled sweetly.

"Okay, but you have to win the next match" Sakuno responded.

"Right!" He took her hand "Count with it, Onigiri-chan" He looked really happy. Sakuno blushed slightly because his action.

"Tsk. What a waste of time" Ryoma suddenly said "I go now" he started to walk.

"Ryoma-kun?" the crimson eyed girl saw him leave without saying anything else. Just then she remembered that a few minutes ago she had confessed her love to the Echizen.

 _End of Flashback._

"He never gave me an answer" She thought back in her present "I mean, I don't see him since that day… I just expect he already forgot that" She sighed.

The bell rang, Sakuno took her bag and left the school as slow as she could, she didn't feel good, she was walking on air but not in a good way; what if he remembered everything? What if he told her he didn't like her? Sakuno felt uneasy but the only way she could get an answer for her questions was meeting their reason for, Ryoma.

The crimson eyed girl walked home while she saw the cherry blossoms trying to not think about the _other_ things. She arrived home, went upstairs to change her clothes and take her wallet with her "According to grandma he arrives in 1 hour, I better hurry up" She left again and walked to the train station to take one to the airport and met Ryoma there… But then, the clumsy girl took the wrong one.

"What? Where am I?" She though when she saw the signboard with the name of the station "Oh no, this can't be… Did I take the wrong train?" She though aloud "God…" she complained.

"Uh? It's really you" A voice behind her said, she turned to the person who talked her with astonishment "Long time no see you" The guy in front her smiled softly.

"Y-You are…" Sakuno stammered.


	2. Characters Profiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis, this and its characters are owned by Konomi Takeshi.**

 **Main Characters Profiles**

 **/**

 **Name** **:** Ryoma Echizen.

 **Age:** 16 years old.

 **Height:** 168 cm.

 **Weight:** 57 kg.

 **Birthday:** December 24.

 **High School:** Seishun Gakuen (Seigaku).

 **Likes:** Japanese food, Play with Karupin, Tennis (obvious), j-pop, ponytailed girls.

 **Dislikes:** Wake up early.

 **/**

 **Name:** Sakuno Ryuzaki.

 **Age:** 16 years old.

 **Height:** 159 cm.

 **Weight:** 48 kg.

 **Birthday:** January 14.

 **High School:** Seishun Gakuen (Seigaku).

 **Likes:** Sweets, cats (especially furry ones), tennis, go to see seigaku's team practices, Ryoma.

 **Dislikes:** horror movies, spiders.

 **/**

 **Name:** Kintarou Tooyama.

 **Age:** 17 years old.

 **Height:** 170 cm

 **Weight:** 60 kg

 **Birthday:** April 1.

 **High school:** Unknown. (Middle school: Shitenhouji).

 **Likes:** Takoyaki, manga, tennis.

 **Dislikes:** Studying.

 **/**

 **Some Notes:**

 **I used some of the information on prince of tennis wiki to make these profiles, however you can see some differences… Well… If you read Prince of Tennis, Ryoma and Sakuno have 12 years old, then in new prince of tennis they still have 12 years old, I don't know if It is a mistake but in the end of prince of tennis we can see Sakuno is a 2° year student and that means She is 13 years old, so Ryoma is the same age.**

 **In Japan, scholar year begins on April (spring), some short courses do it too (I don't know if all). So, in my fic, U17 camp started on April and ends on November, this may be is a long time in real life for a camp but it is better that way to give more logic to my fic. Maybe something more happens after U17 tournament… only Takeshi-san can determined that.**

 **I searched on internet and I found that actually the youngest tennis player is 14 years. That's another reason why I determined their ages. In juniors category there is no players under this age. This fic happens 2 years after the U17, so make your counts and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis, all rights to Konomi Takeshi.**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome back… Koshimae.**

Sakuno blinked several times with surprise while he stared at her in silence. He really was who she thought he was? He looked very different from 2 years ago, it was obvious that it would happened, but he had changed too much, he was very handsome and his expression was more mature and serene, he was more taller and his muscles reflected a well-built body, It would be incredible if he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Onigiri-chan" He said "Long time no see you" He gave her one of his big smiles.

"Oh, yeah…" She blushed slightly "H-How are you Tooyama-kun?" She felt embarrassed before her thoughts; he wasn't anymore only a rival of Seigaku or a friend from another high school, Kintarou had become into a man who could make her feel uneasy. She couldn't look at him to the eyes anymore.

"Well…" He scratched his head "I broke my right arm the other day, I'm still in rehab" Then the auburn girl noticed the cast on his arm "You know, Onigiri-chan, I have 2 weeks without playing tennis, do you know how it feel? It's horrible! HORRIBLE!" He exclaimed and made a sad puppy face.

"You broke your arm?" She said in astonishment, he nodded still sad "Unbelievable! How was that?"

"I fell downstairs while I was eating Takoyaki" Kintarou responded

"Oh…" Sakuno couldn't help but giggle before the boy words, such a thing only could happen to him.

"Don't laugh, it isn't funny" He protested.

"Sorry" She answered.

"By the way, what are you doing here, Onigiri-chan?"

"I forgot it! I was taking a train to the airport" she responded.

"The airport?" He made a confused expression.

"Yeah, to meet Ryoma-kun" She immediately regretted to say that. She perfectly knew how the red haired was.

"EH?" He blinked several times "Koshimae?" He asked but he didn't look very excited like he usually did.

"Uhm, yeah… is something wrong?" Sakuno questioned seeing the strange expression on the boy's face.

"Ergh… well… you know…" He looked very hesitant "Actually I have an injury so I can't play a match with him…"He responded.

"Uh, that's right, but Tooyama-kun…" His eyes went to meet her brilliant ones "I know you will be ok soon and then you will play a lot of matches with him so don't be depressed, ne?" She gave him a sweet smile.

"Onigiri-chan…" He stared at her in silence for a few seconds, then, he gave a step forward and took her hand with his left one "I read in a manga the story of a cute girl who was kidnaped by a group of aliens when she was going to meet her friends, I don't want you to be kidnaped by aliens, so… let me go with you and take care of you" She raised an eyebrow confused.

"A-Aliens?" he nodded "Eh… O-Ok…" She merely responded, Kintarou gave her a little smile and released her hand "What a strange excuse… so, he really want to see Ryoma-kun that bad… I wonder if he is that type of guy" She thought misunderstanding the situation "No no, It can't be, don't think nonsenses Sakuno" She shook her head and started to walk being followed by Kintarou not noticing she had ignored the 'cute girl' part that meant a lot of things; yeah, he wanted to see Ryoma but in that moment there was something more, Tooyama knew his affection for the girl was a big way different of his affection for the Echizen. He felt something warm inside him when he was near to her, before his eyes she was the most beautiful girl he had known. Specially, when she smiled he felt like touching the sky with a hand… but he tried to ignore it, that feeling that he didn't know what was, made him feel confused, stressed and not the usually energetic guy he was.

But somehow, he felt the need of watch over her and the fear of another man enjoying her smile. How bad, Kintarou, fears come true too.

They walked to the train stop and waited near to the boarding area the one that would take them to the airport. They waited in silence for a few minutes until the train arrived, it was crowded but they didn't have choice but get inside.

"Well, this is very uncomfortable" He said looking how they were; both were near to the door being pinched by the other people and too near of each other, before she was able to give him a properly answer, the train started again doing a sharp movement.

"Ouch!" Tooyama groaned.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry, it was only that sharp movement" He gave her a fake smile.

"Tooyama-kun…" He didn't response, not knowing what more to say or do the auburn girl opted for keep silent until they arrived to their destiny.

" _Last stop: Narita airport, last stop: Narita airport"_ A voice said, the doors opened allowing them to leave the train.

"We did it!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"Yeah…" he smiled at her "Eh? Onigiri-chan, you have a braid disheveled" Kintarou gave a step towards her and took one of her braids "Look"

"Hee… what a mess" she said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry, I fix it for you" he happily offered.

"Wait, Tooyama-kun, this isn't the time for that" She said taking her braid off of his hand "Just what time is it?"

"Late" another male voice answered.

"Uh?" Both turned their faces to the voice owner "R-Ryoma-kun/Koshimae!" they said at the same time.

"Uhn" He ' _answered'_ and gave Kintarou an icy stare.

"Ryoma-kun" The aforesaid opened a ponta and started to drink it while he waited for the girl to end her sentence "Sorry" She made a bow, Ryoma looked away expressionless and silently offered Sakuno a ponta he had in his hand.

"I've bought too many while I was waiting" He explained to a bemused Sakuno "Take".

"T-Thank you" She stared at him with a little blush in her cheeks, he had become taller, he was attractive like always and a little more gentle with her. Was him the real Ryoma? The guy in front of her looked very mature.

"Ahm…" Kintarou coughed "What about me Koshimae? Don't you have one for me too?"

"Sorry, I drank the rest".

"That's unfair Koshimae! You really are a bad guy, eh?" Tooyama pouted. Sakuno, who had opened and drank of the can, stretched her arm to the red haired guy.

"Do you want a little of mine?" Sakuno offered innocent and kindly seeing that Kintarou really wanted to drink some.

"Uh?" He blushed slightly; as an instinct he looked the auburn girl lips and then the can of soda, yeah, her lips had touched that little piece of aluminum and she was offering him to drink of the same piece, oh god! "W-Well…" He stammered "Ye-" The amber eyed guy cut him.

"Ryuzaki" Echizen called catching her attention "What is HE doing here?"

"Well…" Sakuno mumbled. She knew it, he was mad.

"Isn't obvious? I came to see you!"

"Hmm…" That was his only reply.

"I-I found Tooyama-kun in my way here… He really wanted to see you so… he came here with me" The auburn girl _tried_ to explain to the prince.

"That's it!" Kintarou nodded "Say, Koshimae, do you want to have a match with me?"

"No" he merely answered "Let's go Ryuzaki".

Somehow those words sounded too familiar for her. The Echizen started to walk leaving them behind.

"Eh? B-But" Sakuno stammered "What's with him?" The girl thought very concerned. She knew the non-friendly attitude of the Echizen and she had learned how to manage it but in that moment his extremely rude attitude baffled her. What was he so mad about? Kintarou wasn't that annoying… "Ryoma-kun" She called with the intention of scolding him.

The amber eyed guy turned to her just to see Tooyama hugging her from behind, his eyes widened showing surprise; unconsciously the Echizen frowned and gave him an unnoticeable (for Sakuno) icy glare. Then, Tooyama, smiled in response.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma said with a sharp tone. Tooyama looked at him puzzled and then he chuckled. After this, the amber eyed guy gritted his teeth with anger; the red haired arm surrounded her waist tightly as if he already had done it before and he seemed to like doing that, were those two going out? Did he had hugged her before? Ryoma found himself feeling afraid. Since a time ago, the Echizen had accepted that his affection for the girl had surpassed his limit to a level he couldn't understand and yeah, he accepted too he felt very upset when a guy was excessively _warm_ with her.

"T-Tooyama-kun!" The auburn girl finally reacted "G-Get away from me!" She was like a tomato but for Ryoma those words were some way refreshing.

"Koshimae" He ignored her words and proceeded to answer to the Echizen "when I have recovered, let's have a match" Ryoma Turned his back and sighed with resignation.

"…Fine" He responded and started to walk.

"Thank you, Onigiri-chan" Kintarou released his arm and smiled to Sakuno.

"Eh, uhm" She was still blushed "L-Let's go" she said and started to walk.

"Ok" Kintarou looked her back feeling intoxicated "Onigiri-chan… smell good" he whispered and started to follow the auburn girl and the amber eyed guy.

The battle between the two princes had just started. _ **Welcome back, Echizen.**_

 **Author's notes:**

 **Sorry, I've been very busy because Christmas, my work didn't leave me enough time to update the fic. And again, if you see bad grammar please correct me, thanks. Happy 2016!**

" _So… we are in the same class"_

" _It looks like"_

" _Then, p-please be nice to me"_

"… _Yeah"_

 _The two exchanged glances for a few seconds._


End file.
